Sheldon's Surprise Birthday Party
by PammieOmana
Summary: Amy planned a surprise birthday party for her boyfriend, Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Until something unexpected happened. Will Amy be able to push through with her plan?


**Sheldon's Surprise Birthday Party**

**-Sheldon-**

It was raining outside, and as I watched the falling raindrops stain the translucent glass of The Big Boy's window, I couldn't help but see the reflection of an anxious man with brown hair and perplexed blue eyes.

Me.

"She will come," a man from the counter said, smiling at me reassuringly. He might as well have grinned at his palm; I didn't acknowledge him. I was too busy worrying, for this certain person that I am so close to panic anytime now still hadn't shown up.

I looked at my pocket watch (fashionably practical) - it was eight forty in the evening. I scowled. She was ten minutes late already, and of all people, Amy Farrah Fowler should know that ten minutes is like 10 hours to me. And ten hours to me becomes ten years when I am not in the mood. Ten years turn to ten centuries when I am not in the mood and I am hungry. The Big Boy outlet here in Pasadena that serves fries, burgers, Coke, fries, burgers, Coke, AND fries, burgers, and Coke wouldn't hit the spot; I wanted real food, not fries, burgers, and Coke.

I vaguely remembered hinting to her for the past weeks that I wanted a special dinner for this night, this certain Friday night. She immediately suggested Big Boy's special (the big boy meal), but later on relented that it would be our rendezvous point when she takes me out to dine in a place much more conducive to my demanded special dinner.

So why was I making such a big deal on a special dinner anyway?

It was my birthday, but of course, she didn't need to know that. Well, at least she didn't need to know that directly from me. Ah heck, women should know their men's special dates. I mean, I know when Amy got her first period- in fact, I also know where it occurred, what pad she used, and how long was the duration of her first menses. I also know what was Amy's first word, what happened to her mom's hair after she first blew the candle off her cake during her 10th birthday, and what was the food in her lunch box when she first went to school. I also know when she first had her crush though she won't admit it. (Thanks to the gossip girl, Penny). I know everything in Amy's calendar, perhaps even more than she knew it herself.

In a nutshell, Amy Farrah Fowler had no excuse not knowing it was my birthday today: this morning, this afternoon, right now, tonight, until midnight. Because as her boyfriend, she should know things about me too.

I tapped my pocket watch. Eight forty-three. Three minutes flew by without me knowing it because I was thinking of my Amy.

I had to smile. At least thinking of her was good for something.

**-Amy-**

"Oh my God!" I was in a total state of disarray. "The stove is burning! THE STOVE IS BURNING! I need help!"

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Penny brought out a small extinguisher. She held it properly, and then blasted the burning appliance with it.

Howard Wolowitz clicked his tongue, then jotted down something on his pad. "That was the fourth appliance slash furniture we destroyed, you guys." He brought out his calculator. "Meaning, we have incurred a total of (four-digit-price) dollars in total damages, and that is if we don't include our own moral damages, along with the strikes we will have when Sheldon comes here and sees the house…or what's left in it."

"Don't spell it out for us; you're rubbing salt in our injury," complained Penny. "If this romantic here," she pointed her thumb not so subtly at me. "Didn't call us up to help her orchestrate this surprise party for Sheldon, then we won't have to worry about our lives later. I mean, Sheldon could have devastated the house without our help."

"I do remember that you were the one who caused the rice cooker to explode when you accidentally plugged it in a wrong socket in an attempt to cook rice for us" smirked Leonard.

Penny's face heated. "That's because you said that all the sockets here are for 220 volts appliances!"

Leonard burst into laughter.

"Really? And who made the microwave crank down when he placed a Styrofoam in it?" said the beautiful blonde girl who found the perfect comeback.

Leonard clenched his fist. "I was drunk at that time. I wasn't aware that I put a Styrofoam in it! If it wasn't for Raj, I won't be drinking too much" He pressed the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

"Why are you blaming me?" yelled Raj, busy with the gravy. "How should I know that you two are kitchen hazards?"

"Common sense?" guessed Howard, who was earlier fretting on going home when he had the chance while Penny and Leonard were arguing.

Leonard crossed his arms. "I'm NOT a hazard! It just happens that I wasn't in full control of my action when I get drunk!"

I waved my hand frantically. "Guys, guys! Wait! The wok is on fire! The wok is on FIRE!" But Penny couldn't be disturbed from snorting at Leonard's speech.

Bernadette, the only female she can count on at this moment came to the rescue and threw a bucket of water at the burning cooking utensil. Half of the bucket did the job, and just as I was to thank her, she promptly made a turn-around and sloshed the arguing boys behind her.

"You guys, if we don't get our act together, it will be YOUR heads that will be served on a platter!" scolded Bernadette. I had to smile; she was the epitome of glorious female wrath. The wrath that could have forced Adam to take the apple from Eve or for King Louis XVI to obey Queen Antoinette.

"Now I know why you always bring take-out food or call for a delivery whenever we dine here" Bernadette mumbled.

Everyone got quiet after hearing what Bernadette just said.

Howard, quietly stirring the gravy with Raj, smirked. "I wished I had Cyberlink's Screen Capture program. Penny's face was impressive a while ago."

"Do you want me to drown you in that gravy you're cooking, sweetie?" Penny snapped. Her slightly flushed face turned to Howard. "You have no right to do that to me!"

I tried to sound reconciliatory. "Hey you guys, let's not fight. If you guys have time to argue, then we still have time to finish the dishes and at the same time, hide the evidences of our handiwork." I winced at the last word, understating Godzilla's work of art in our house. Oh god, Sheldon won't be in a good mood if he sees this.

"Amy is right!" chirped Penny. "Guys, let's help make this work for the power couple. Co-o-pe-rate."

Heads nodded, and I sighed, relieved. Maybe this night wouldn't turn out to be too crummy. All we just had to do was work, and work fast. If possible, as fast as light. I had asked Sheldon to meet me in Big Boy so I would have time to organize the party. I looked at the wall clock. It was still early, anyway. Seven forty-five.

* * *

SEVEN FORTY-FIVE AGAIN?!

It was seven forty-five more than an hour ago when I checked!

"What time is it?" I asked Bernadette panicky.

She glanced at her wristwatch. "Nine pm."

I felt the color drain in my face.

**-Sheldon-**

Nine o'clock. I looked at a waitress, who was hesitating whether to close the front door of the shop already. She had already closed the windows.

"I'm going," I said quietly, standing up. My brilliant girlfriend must have forgotten it, after all. All those minutes I spent in convincing myself that Amy cared for me enough to remember the one most single date that made my existence in this lifetime possible.

"You can stay here…it's pouring cats and dogs," said the waitress worriedly. "But I have to close the door of the shop…I don't want outsiders to wreak havoc in our shop."

"No, no. Never mind." I helped myself with one of the umbrellas and left the shop.

"Wait, let me escort you!-"

"Thank you for your kind offer but I'm going home," I said in weary finality. And I turned my back on him before she could see the most embarrassing thing Sheldon Cooper could ever do.

Cry.

I was walking down the road, eyes cast on the ground. I was busy hating Amy, and busy I was because I didn't notice that I bumped on someone already. The person landed on the pavement.

"Oof!" I heard the person say. "Look at where you're going! My boyfriend's waiting for me-"

I stepped back, and he looked up, blinking. Sh-Sheldon!"

I didn't reply. I walked past her, and she shuffled towards me. "Sh-Sheldon, I can explain. See-"

With the stream of apologies that burst from her, I understood nothing. Only one fact glared in my mind; she doesn't care for me enough to remember things important to me.

We arrived in my apartment, and I wasn't surprised when I saw some coats by the door. Maybe I disrupted Amy and our friend's dinner, and she just remembered that she was supposed to meet me in Big Boy's hours ago, and hurried there out of obligation.

But what disturbed my sensibilities were the loud merry music and the bubbly laughter of the people inside. Why couldn't I fill the house with that kind of laughter from Amy when I am with her? Don't I make her happy? Don't I delight her even just a bit?

"Stop the music!" I yelled, and a second later, everything went still.

"Shel…Sheldon…" Penny said. Surprise was written on her face

I glared at them- the deadliest, most frightening one I could muster. "How dare you all be happy here while I sit alone in Big Boy's like an idiot, waiting for lovely girlfriend?"

I felt Amy come up behind me.

"Sheldon, they came here to-"

"Shut up! Get out of the house, all of you! OUT!" I yelled, and then marched to my room, the traitorous tears finally escaping my defenses.

I was lying down my bed, sobbing quietly. Just then, I heard the door open. I pretended not to hear, even when Amy joined me in the bed.

"Sheldon, that is not the way to treat guests," she said with surprising firmness.

I felt a sob escape my throat, and I heard her exhale audibly. I couldn't believe that Amy was taking her friends' side.

"They came here to help me cook." She sighed again. "I can never be good enough for your culinary taste so I thought that it will require cooperation among me and our friends. I am perfectly aware that we had to meet at Big Boy's at eight thirty, but well…for some reason, the wall clock stopped. I-If you must know, I stepped on that stupid timepiece twelve times consecutively and threw it."

I found myself slowly losing the battle of silence. Amy sounded so childishly sad…

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I'm so sorry. I fail at everything. I didn't become a great girlfriend, I didn't become a decent cook, I never matched up to your expectations when it comes to Physics. Now I failed at something as simple as setting up a party for you. I'm pathetic, Sheldon. I am so sorry. I feel so unworthy for you." Amy then turned silent.

I was still sniffling, but I got up. "Amy…the noise below… it was for my party? The party you made for me?" I asked softly.

She nodded slowly. "Uh-huh. It was Penny singing. I'm sorry I let her do that. She said she could sing 'Happy Birthday' very well with a musical instrument. I didn't know it means making sucking sounds. I'm sorry. And the one on the background playing percussions…it was Howard striking his drums. A-And Raj was also striking his ribs and bones collection for Penny's back-up. They were pretty unsynchronized, but they mean no harm."

"A- Amy…" I could feel my heart swelling with overwhelming adoration for this woman who I didn't notice was trying so hard to make me happy. I touched her face lovingly. "Amy…I'm sorry too. I was upset. Y-You see…when I was a child, I have no friends who remember my special day. He sighed. "Every year in my thirty years, I had been waiting for someone to remember it, without me having to say it. I'm so disappointed when no one does."

"Sheldon…" Her eyes lit up hopefully. "So do you forgive your lovely girlfriend now? Your Amy who couldn't do anything right in her life save for loving her Shelly with all her heart and soul?"

I nodded. "You are cheesy, Amy Farrah Fowler". I smiled at her, holder her hands.

She put her hand on top of my hand. "That piece of love you have for me…I promise I'll protect that and nurture it with all the love my heart can give."

I nodded. She need not say that; I just know.

She grinned at me tenderly, then wrapped my arms around her, rocking her gently. I raised my face towards her, and she smiled some more. Then slowly, my face lowered to meet her.

**-Amy-**

I smiled as I got up towards the window, hugging my boyfriend still. "Everyone, come in! The party is still on!" I excitedly pulled Sheldon with me as the group trooped into the kitchen.

"We thought all our hard work will be in vain," said Penny, smiling at me and Sheldon.

I grinned. "See, Sheldon? I didn't forget!" I raised my glass in a toast. "Happy Anniversary to my first menstruation period!"

Silence.

Then a condescending looked from him made me slip out of my consciousness.

"It's my birthday today, Amy!" His eyes rolled in frustration.

Then the house was filled with laughter.

I sighed. Hey, life can't be always perfect, can it?

* * *

**Guys, do you think Amy and Sheldon here were OCC? That is my worry right now. I know I am a neophyte in writing fanfictions but, i think suggestions from all of you will help me improve my writing. Please review my work... I love you guys! =) Long Live The Shamy**


End file.
